The Power That Would Kill Them All
by Millipedes R Awesome
Summary: Starfire has a power. One she hid from everyone. Now that her secret is out, one man will try to steal her power and use it to kill, and how many people will die before she learns to control it?
1. Repeating Nightmare

**D.L. 2/20/2012-5/13/12**

**The Power That Would Kill Them All**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. (CRAP. : ( ) HOWEVER, I STILL OWN THIS STORYLINE! (NOT TEEN TITANS, AND ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM IN THE STORYLINE) YAY! : )**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! IT IS IMPORTANT!**_

**Beginning Author's Note**:

Dear Readers,

Hey you guys! This is only my third FanFiction so go easy on me, please! Also, there's a new rule: **I WON'T POST A NEW CHAPTER UNLESS SOMEBODY REVIEWS ASKING FOR IT, OR ADDS THE STORY TO THEIR STORY ALERT LIST. AFTER, I'LL TRY TO POST A CHAPTER A DAY (UNLESS IT'S A SUPER-LONG STORY, IN WHICH CASE I WOULDN'T WRITE THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE HAND). **I do have good reasoning though: with the way I've been doing this (posting all the chapters at once), my story will only be on the first page for 1-3 days. That makes me think that not many people will even get the chance to see it. So, please review! Here's a summary of the story: **Starfire has a power. One she hid from everyone. Now that her secret is out, one man will try to steal her power and use it to kill, and how many people will die before she learns to control it? **Okay, so this is one of those super-long stories I talked about in my bio, and above, so it won't be written beforehand like I usually do it. I will most likely be updating every weekend. If I don't, (I'm sorry I have a busy schedule) I will be updating on a holiday break! The latest would be on June 2nd, (after that I should be able to update every day or every other day) but I promise I will never forget about you, or stop writing the story for good. (I hate it when people do that) **THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ohyouknow88, WHO PUT ME ON THEIR AUTHOR ALERT LIST AFTER ONE STORY, AND StarCatBurning WHO DID SO AFTER TWO. I AM TRULY HONORED.** By the way all of the flashbacks are in Tameranean. Come with me on this death-defying journey!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**

**Chapter 1: Repeating Nightmare**

_Nightmare Flashback:_

"_Did you hear about the princess?" said the servant named Tez'hal._

_A 5-year old Starfire with shoulder-length dark red hair had been walking down the palace hallway, not thinking about how she was unaccompanied, like she should have been to shield her from things like this. Her sister didn't have to be accompanied, but Starfire just chalked that up to being younger than her. She was wrong. _

"_Yes, I did. It was said she had The Power That Would Kill Them All." said the servant named L'yand._

_Starfire had heard about this briefly, and she new what it meant, but could it be true?_

"_She is freakish, is she not? If it were not for the fact that I need the housing, I would stop working here. She is too much of a danger." said Tez'hal._

" _I could always see the demon in her. She is much like the creature from the Earthly Greek mythological story. I believe her name is Medusa." said L'yand._

_Starfire was hurt. She was hurt that her servants were talking about her behind her back in this manor and that her parents never told her she had this power, but most of all she was mad at herself for even having these powers. But quickly, all these hurt and mad feelings turned to rage. Now she knew why every so often when she took an accompanied walk, she would hear whispering, he accompaniers would turn her around, and by the next day their would be less servants on staff. Starfire ran out into the view of the servants with tears running down her cheeks._

"_P-Princess! Should you not be accompanied?" said Tez'hal._

"_How dare you!" yelled Starfire._

_All of a sudden, Starfire's eyes and whole body started to glow red. Then she started to rise into the air. That's when Starfire's features started to relax and she fell unconscious. Her head unconsciously jerked to look at the servants. They turned to dust. Some other servants came in to see what was happening._

"_Princess? What is wrong?" said the servant named Galio._

_He was the next person to turn to dust. It was when this happened that Starfire's red glow faded, and she lowered to the ground unconscious._

_The next time Starfire opened her eyes, it was 3 days later._

_Starfire opened her eyes to her father, King Rayand'r._

"_Father? What, what has happened? The last thing that I remember is telling the servants: 'how dare you'." said a scared Starfire._

"_Koriand'r, I am sorry that I did not tell you before." said the King_

"_So, is it true? Do I have The Power That Would Kill Them All?"_

_King Rayand'r sighed._

"_Yes."_

_Starfire started to cry._

"_But I do not wish to kill people! Father … did I kill those servants?"_

"_Yes."_

_Starfire started to cry more._

"_But the fault was not yours, my daughter. You were not conscious. It was not because you were angry with the servants, that they perished."_

"_But, how do I control this power?"_

"_You do not. Only 1 in 1-billion Tameranean people get this power, and Tameran has only been around for 3-billion years. There has only been 1 other recorded case, and that person's power was triggered by pure rage, as yours did 3 days prior."_

"_I have been in stasis for 3 days?"_

"_Yes, this power drains you. I am fairly surprised you were not in stasis for more. You are a very strong girl. Koriand'r, you have to promise me something."_

"_Anything, father."_

"_Do not let your power get into the wrong hands. Evil people will try to steal your power all of your life. But you must do everything not to let them. I am just grateful that this power has fallen into the hands of such a good girl."_

_Starfire smiled and hugged her father._

_End Nightmare Flashback_

Starfire woke up screaming (she was reacting to killing the servants). Robin was the first to run into her room.

"Star? What's wrong?" said Robin.

The rest of the Titans ran into the room.

"Oh, it was nothing, just a bad dream. I am sorry I woke you. Please go back to bed." said Starfire sweetly.

"Star, if it made you scream like that-" Robin started to say.

"I am fine." said Starfire a little firmer that time.

"Okay." said Robin.

Robin was not convinced. Everyone went back to his or her room, except for Robin. Starfire and Robin had been dating for a year now. Robin knew her better than he knew himself. Something was wrong. Robin walked out of the room, closed the door, and then listened.

Starfire started to sob. At first she didn't notice Robin was behind the door, but then she heard him.

"Robin, I now you are there."

Robin jumped then opened the door.

"Star, you are not okay. I know you too well too believe that crap you just pulled."

"Robin, I am telling you it was just a bad dream."

"You've had bad dreams before, and you never sobbed."

"Robin, I hate to be so dismissive, but can you please leave me? I wish to be alone at the moment."

"Fine, but we are eventually going to talk about this."

Starfire nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of her sheets.

Robin left.

* * *

After the second night of having the same nightmare (except she didn't scream; she just cried, and Robin's room was close enough to hear) Robin insisted on sleeping in her room. Starfire would have that same nightmare again and again for the next three days.

* * *

"Starfire we HAVE to talk about this!"

"NO! Robin please just leave this alone!"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know I can't leave it alone!"

"Please Robin!"

"Starfire I'm worried about you."

Robin kissed Starfire on her forehead.

"Robin, as much as I wish to tell you, I cannot."

That was the end of the conversation. But Robin was hell-bent on figuring out what was wrong.


	2. Found Out

**Chapter 2: Found Out**

Starfire was still waking up crying from that same nightmare and it had been a week now. Robin had decided that enough was enough. So, he decided to take measures he knew he would not be proud of.

"Hey, Raven?" said Robin.

Raven had been in the middle of meditating, and she would have been very pissed at the boy wonder had she not seen the desperate look on his face.

"Yes?" Raven monotonously said.

"I was wondering…well Starfire's been...umm…"

Robin wasn't very comfortable asking this, considering he knew Raven wasn't very comfortable doing it. Raven beat him to it.

"You want me to go inside Starfire's mind, and see why she's been having these nightmares, right?"

"Yeah…I thought you weren't comfortable with that."

"I'm not, it's just…I've sensed something eating at her. If it gets that bad, it's time to intervene."

"Thanks Raven, I was worried about asking you."

"It's fine, now please give me some space." said Raven.

Robin steeped back as Raven crossed her legs and soul-searched for Starfire. When she finally found her she saw the same flashback that Starfire had been having nightmares of, but there was more.

_Flashback:_

_A ten-year-old Starfire was playing in the palace garden, and picking flowers for her sister in hopes of getting her to like her more. A twelve-year-old Blackfire snuck up behind her sister._

"_AHHH!" yelled Blackfire._

_Starfire jumped and Blackfire snickered with the slightest hint of evil._

"_Sister! You scared me!" said Starfire._

_Blackfire was still laughing._

"_These are for you." said Starfire with a smile._

_Blackfire took them, grimaced, and then threw them aside._

"_I know something that you don't." teased Blackfire._

"_What are you speaking of sister?" Starfire said._

"_Well, I guess I can tell you. The Gordanians are here to take you away, and experiment on you to extract your 'special' power."_

_Starfire was terrified for a minute, but hoped to X'Hal her sister was lying like she always did._

"_Lies! Father would never let such a thing happen!" yelled Starfire more for herself than Blackfire._

"_Go see for yourself. Father is in the palace fighting them right now, and he is losing … "_

_Starfire cried as she ran to the palace, her sister cackling in her trail._

_When she got to the palace, she was about to open the throne room door. She cracked it, and stopped because of what she saw inside._

"_You will not take my daughter, I will not allow it! Leave immediately!" said the King._

"_Foolish troq! We can do whatever we desire! We have always had the better army and you've barely fended us off! Now give us the girl!" said the Gordanian leader Trogaar._

"_Never!" said Queen Lunad'r._

"_Fine then, we tried to do this peacefully!" said Trogaar._

_It was then when he took out a death ray. It was one of the most feared things in their galaxy. It could easily kill any life form, and the Gordanians were the sole possessors._

_Trogaar shot the King and Queen._

_Starfire went running into the throne room._

"_No! Mother! Father! You Gordanians WILL die today!" screamed Starfire._

_It started again. Starfire glowed red and rose into the air. She turned her head to one of the Gordanian guards._

"_Lord Trogaar! Flee! She will-" he said before he turned to dust._

_Trogaar ran out of the room, leaving his other guard to turn to dust as well._

_It was then that Starfire lowered to the ground, her red glow faded, and she fell to the floor._

_Two new Gordanian guards came in and took her away to their ship. She was never to be seen again for another 6 years._

_End Flashback_

Raven screamed, and flew backwards out of her trance-like state. Even though she couldn't understand a word that was said, she knew what was going on.

"Raven! What happened!" said Robin.

"I don't want to say it." said Raven.

She proceeded to put her hands on Robin's head and showed him everything she saw. In reality this only took a minute.

Robin was snapped out of his trance by then, and a single tear escaped his eye. He tried to wipe it away before Raven saw, but failed.

"We have to talk to her." said Robin.

"Agreed." said Raven.

It was then that the alarm went off.

All the Titans got to the common room, and saw something they didn't want to see on the screen …

… Slade.


	3. Third Incident

**Chapter 3: Third Incident**

All of the Titans got to the coordinates they were given, and got to a warehouse downtown. All of them cautiously went inside looking for an ambush of some sort, and finally saw Slade standing on a beam way above them.

"Hello Titans. I trust you've been having a nice evening." said Slade.

"Cut the crap Slade, and tell us what you're planning!" yelled Robin.

"Ah, teenagers, always impatient. You see, I've been trying to find the weaknesses, and secrets in the team. I tried Raven, Robin, but to no avail. Then I started to look deeper … I want … your little Tameranean princess over there." said Slade.

Everyone turned to look at her, except for Raven and Robin who looked at each other.

"But what do you want me for?" said Starfire pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, stop playing dumb, girl, I know about your 'special' powers." said Slade.

Starfire scowled.

"I'm here to take them from you." said Slade.

It was then that Starfire remembered her father's wishes, went up and punched Slade in the face. Slade pressed a button, and Slade's (surprisingly non-robotic) henchmen surrounded the other Titans, leaving Starfire alone with Slade.

"My dear, I never knew you had so much power." said Slade.

"QUIET!" yelled Starfire.

"I don't think you want to be giving me orders. You're coming with me." said Slade.

"I will never go with you!" said Starfire.

"Pity, I could have taught you how to control those powers of yours. You'll eventually end up killing everyone you love. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven … Robin. I've noticed you have a stronger relationship now. You must be dating."

"You know nothing about me."

"Oh, but I do. I know all of your insecurities. Do you really think Robin loves and accepts you? You're an alien. He could never love you. He just felt sorry for you."

"You're wrong!"

"Wow, you really are stupid aren't you?"

Starfire was getting seriously aggravated now. She knew what Slade was doing, but she couldn't stop the voice in her head from saying he was right.

"If it wasn't for you, your mother and father never would have died, you know."

"H-How do you know about that?"

"I told you, I know everything about you. You don't belong on Earth, and you'll never belong. You'll always be a freak."

Robin hadn't had time to look and see if Starfire was okay. When he looked up Starfire was glowing red, just like in her dream.

"Dude, what's happening?" said Beast Boy.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to leave!" said Robin.

"But we can't just leave her here with Slade!" said Cyborg.

"Trust me she'll be fine! When we stop seeing red through the windows we can go back in, now move!" said Robin.

The Titans left through the windows leaving Starfire and Slade alone. Starfire rose into the air.

"Ah, finally I get to see these powers." said Slade.

Starfire jerked her head to the small group of remaining henchmen. They all turned to dust. Next she jerked her head to Slade, but he didn't perish.

"Impressive. I hate to leave without saying goodbye but I must be going." said Slade.

Robot Slade disabled himself.

The Titans were watching outside the window, and all of a sudden the red glow faded.

They ran inside to find Starfire laying on the floor unconscious.


	4. Moping

**Chapter 4: Moping**

Starfire opened her eyes 3 days later to the medical bay, and shakily sat up. Robin was sitting right beside her in a chair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" said Robin with concern.

Starfire groaned.

"Weak." she said.

Starfire was waiting for the confrontation, and wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"So, we need to talk about this … "

Instead of making an excuse, she gushed.

"I am so sorry Robin, I should not have let Slade get me that enraged!"

"It's okay Star, Slade can really get to people."

By this time Starfire had pulled her knees to herself, and was crying.

"Did I … kill … anyone?" she asked still crying.

"Umm … " said Robin trying to find the best way to tell her.

"Robin, you can tell me. I have already been told twice before."

At that moment Robin felt incredibly bad for Starfire. For a person who has such a sweet disposition, and gets uncomfortable with the subject of death, being told that you killed someone (even someone evil) must be heart breaking.

"Yeah, you did, but it wasn't your fault." Robin rushed.

"How, on the Earth or Tameran, can I be a Teen Titan, if I am a murderer?" asked Starfire, her head still buried in her knees.

Starfire continued to cry, so Robin put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Shh … it's okay … I'm here for you … " Robin cooed.

"Thank you Robin, I do not know what I would do without you … and I am sorry that I was so untruthful. It just … hurt too much."

Robin saw this as the perfect opportunity to tell her what he had done.

"It's okay, I totally understand. If I was in the same position, I would have done the same thing. Anyway, I've been untruthful too … "

"About … what?"

"Well, after you wouldn't tell me what was wrong … I … went to Raven to look into your mind."

"Robin! That is an invasion of privacy! Why would Raven let you do such a thing?" Starfire said, hurt.

"I know! I know. I was worried about you! Sorry."

"I suppose I understand. You are forgiven. How much did you see?"

"I saw your power being triggered at about 5, and when you were taken away at about 10. I'm sorry about your parents by the way."

"It is alright. I suppose I should tell you more about my power. It is called Kana'a Locnar … "

"What does that mean?"

"The Power That Would Kill Them All."

Robin shuddered at the name.

"Oh. So, I'm guessing it's triggered by rage, but have you figured out how to control it?"

"There is now way to control it! I am destined to kill all of my loved ones!" Starfire exploded. "That is why I should leave … "

"What? No! Listen to me! We want you here! No amount of danger is going to keep us … me away from you. We'll help you through this. What did Slade say to you?"

"He wants me … he wants my power."

"How is he going to do that?"

"The Gordanians tried … every … single … day … but they could never figure it out. He must have been planning something carefully for a long time … "

"Oh, Star."

He hugged her.

"No one, should have to go through what you're going through."

Robin kissed her on the lips.

"You want some mustard, and a sandwich? I'm sure your hungry."

Starfire presented a fake smile.

"Yes, please."

Starfire lay in her bed at 4:30 A.M., unable to sleep. It had been 10 hours since she had woken up, and she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was a murderer, even after the talk with Robin. Everybody had been extremely nice to her, to help take her mind of it, but nothing had worked. She was a danger to everyone around her, and she knew it. Something had to be done …

Before she knew it, it was 5:30 A.M., the time she usually woke up. She got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and didn't even bother to go watch the sunrise. It was going to be a terrible day. Starfire sat on the couch in the common room, staring into space, until her boyfriend came into the room.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling? I thought you would have been watching the sunrise." said Robin.

"I did not wish to watch the sunrise today … " Starfire said in a sad tone.

"Hey … "

Robin came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

" … are you still thinking about yesterday?"

"No." Starfire lied.

"You know you're a terrible liar." said Robin with concern.

Just then Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg walked into the room.

"Hey Star! How are you feeling?" said Cyborg.

"Fine, I suppose." said Starfire sadly, although glad to change the subject.

"Oh, we're you guys talking about something? I mean, we can leave … " said Cyborg.

"Oh no, it is perfectly alright, friend I am feeling a bit tired anyway, I am going to return to my room." Starfire lied.

Starfire walked out of the room leaving the extremely awkward situation behind her.

"Is she still upset about … you know?" asked Beast Boy

"Yeah, I'm not sure what else to tell her … "

"Yeah, I mean Starfire is the nicest, sweetest person I know, so this must be killing her inside." said Cyborg.

"But, can't Robin teach her to control it?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's the thing, Star told me it can't be controlled." said Robin.

Everyone frowned at this news, they were all waiting for one or the other to say something. No one did. Then, the most unexpected person spoke up.

"Then we'll make a way, we always do. Slade's going to strike soon, so we need to be prepared. And to be honest with you, Star's making me depressed." said Raven.

Everyone stared at the sorceress, because of the kind-of-inspiring thing she said.

"What? Someone had to say something. I didn't want it to be me, but I guess it had to be. And Robin, I think you should go, and check on your girlfriend. I'm worried about her." said Raven.

"Yeah, I guess I should." said Robin with concern.

He walked down the hall toward Starfire's room.

*****Meanwhile … *****

Yes, she had decided, she had to do it. She rummaged through her closet, and pulled out a metal box. She opened it, and pulled out a pouch full of powder. This was the thing people on her planet wanted to use on her since she was a baby.

Coma inducing medicine.

The fact that she was a princess saved her life as a newborn when people discovered she had Kana'a Locnar. The advisers to her parents (the king and queen) told them to give her the medicine, so that they wouldn't have to kill her, (as they did thousands of years ago to another person with this power) and she wouldn't pose a threat. Her parents wouldn't hear of it.

She only hoped that her parents, wherever they were, would know why she was doing this, and that Robin would move on.

She didn't want to leave him, or her friends, but it was for their own good.

Before she opened the pouch out she decided to right a note to her friends, and Robin, to explain herself. She started writing:

_Dear Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven,_

_As much as it pains me to do this, it is for your own safety. The advisers from my planet had given me a coma inducing medicine if I ever became a threat. If you are reading this letter, I have already used the medicine, seeing as I've hurt so many people. Please, do not try and wake me up from the coma; there are no Tameranean medicines that will work. It would be my last request for you to ask Galfore to take me back to Tameran. I do not wish to be a burden, with you having to look after me all of the time. I do not wish to leave you, but I do not wish for you to leave me. You have made me feel so welcome on Earth, and I am forever grateful. Thank you for all you have done for me._

_-Starfire_

Her letter to Robin was a little different:

_Dear Robin,_

_I wish for you to know that I love you with all of my heart and soul, but what I did was for your own safety. The advisers from my planet had given me a coma inducing medicine if I ever became a threat. If you are reading this letter, I have already used the medicine, seeing as I've hurt so many people. I know that you are going to try to stop the coma, but you must not, there are no Tameranean medicines that will work. It would be my last request for you to ask Galfore to take me back to Tameran. I do not wish to be a burden with you having to look after me all of the time. After this, I need you to move on, find love, be joyous. Do not spend the rest of your life thinking about me. I love you too much for that to transpire. You were the first person to make me feel welcome on Earth. You taught me Earth ways without frustration, and for that I am forever grateful. You will always be my best friend and my only true love._

_-Starfire_

Starfire was now crying, but she didn't have the time. She knew Robin would come after her soon. She left the notes on her nightstand, and and rubbed the medicine on her palms. After a minute she started to feel drowsy. She didn't want to just fall onto the floor, so she got into her bed, and fell into her endless sleep.


	5. The Threat

**Chapter 5: The Threat**

"Huh?" Starfire woke up with a start. She shouldn't have been awake right now. Why was she awake right now? She looked around, and she happened to still be in her room. Then, she saw a certain boy wonder looking at her with concern.

"Why? Why do you go against my wishes, when my only intensions were to save your life!" yelled Starfire.

"Hey, don't make me the bad guy! How was I supposed to just let you be in a coma for the rest of your life, away from me, when I'm your freaking boyfriend!" Robin yelled back.

"I knew you would do this! I should have just gone to Tameran to do it!"

Robin's expression softened as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm worried about you." said Robin.

Starfire gave him a look that was angry, scared, and ashamed all at the same time. Starfire didn't want to look at him any longer, so she turned, and didn't face him. Robin walked around her bed to look into her eyes.

"You have to promise, me. _Promise, _that you're not going to do this again, and that you'll let us help you control it."

Starfire still wouldn't look at him, as she had averted her eyes as soon as he came over.

"No."

"What?"

"I said _no_."

"Please, Star! Stop being so stubborn! Letting us help you will solve the problem quicker."

"NO, IT WILL NOT! I AM NOT GOING TO WATCH YOU DIE, NOW LEAVE!"

Robin was too stunned to fight back, so he just left quickly leaving the crying princess in her room.

***** Meanwhile … *****

"I can't hear them. What are they saying?" said Cyborg.

"Hold on." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy morphed into a dog, and put his ear to the door.

"You shouldn't be doing this. It's their private conversation." said Raven.

Beast Boy changed back into a human.

"Relax, Raven. It's not like we're gonna get caught! Their just yelling at each other about what Starfire did, and Robin doesn't want her to do it again."

"Wait, Robin's coming out!" said Cyborg in a panic.

"Run!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said together as they ran off in different directions.

Raven, unfortunately was not as quick in the art of eavesdropping. The door opened, then Robin quickly stepped out and closed it.

"Raven, were you eavesdropping!" said Robin angrily.

"But I - !" started Raven.

"Whatever." said Robin with an annoyed tone.

Robin walked into the common room and plopped onto the couch in a huff. Then Beast Boy, and Cyborg conveniently reappeared. As Raven walked in behind them, she dealt them a death glare, as if saying 'You do know I'm going to get you back, right?'. The boys just sheepishly smiled.

"Robin, what happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, Rob, we heard yelling." said Cyborg

"You mean when you guys were eavesdropping too?" said Robin.

The boys stopped dead in their tracks, and Raven gave a smile.

"Yeah … sorry about that. So … Star's pretty piss- " Beast Boy started before he received a nudge from Cyborg.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure she'll come around." said Cyborg.

"I hope so." said Robin.

Robin was sitting on his bed in his room, still thinking about their fight. They had never fought, not even once. He had never seen Starfire that angry before. All of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw, Starfire, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I … am so sorry! I was being selfish, and rude, and you were just trying to help and I-" Robin kissed her on the lips.

Robin brought her shaking figure into his room, and let her sit down on the bed.

"No, Star I'm sorry, I was being selfish! I went against your wishes, and you were just trying to protect us. I was just thinking about my needs." said Robin.

They sat in silence for a minute, now in the arms of each other, just soaking in the essence of one another.

"How did you wake me?" asked Starfire.

"It turned that out the coma reversing medicine from Earth worked." said Robin.

"Of course." said Starfire with a sigh.

Again, they sat in a taciturn environment, both happy that the other wasn't still mad.

"I promise." said Starfire.

"What?"

"I promise not to do that again."

"Thank you." said Robin, still not letting her out of his warm embrace.

"Yo Robin!" yelled Beast Boy from the common room. "You may want to see this."

Both Robin, and Starfire ran into the common room, Starfire pulling herself together quickly.

"Hello Titans." said Slade on the computer screen.

"What do you want, you psychopath!" said Robin.

"Robin, I'm surprised you've resorted to name calling this early. You must have no idea what to do about your little girlfriend. Speaking of which, Miss Starfire, I heard about your little sacrifice."

"Tell us what you are planning!" yelled Starfire.

"Very well then. I guess we can't have a decent conversation. It is very simple, you give me her powers, or I destroy the city."

"And how exactly are you planning to destroy the city, or take Star's powers?" said Robin.

Slade moved his screen, and a complex machine came into view. There was a control panel and two chambers connected to it, both big enough for a person to fit.

"I will be transferring her powers directly to me. And as for destroying the city, there is a xenothium ray in space aimed at Jump City. It is strong enough to obliterate it in 5 seconds flat. If there's one hint of trickery, or if you decide to destroy the ray I'll fire. And if I don't get my answer by tonight, well, there's no need to repeat my self… Ta-ta, Titans."

The screen went blank.


	6. The Plan

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

All 5 Titans stood in silence.

"We need to come up with a plan, and soon." said Cyborg.

"I need to go." said Starfire.

"What? No. I already almost lost you once. I'm not gonna do it aga-" started Robin before Starfire interrupted.

"Robin, there is no way around it! At least we will have a chance to defeat him after he has my powers. He will have to get used to them before he can do anything."

"We've only defeated Slade twice, and not even fully! After we lose the fight, he'll be able to destroy anybody he wants just by getting enraged!" yelled Robin.

They were stuck between a rock and a hard place, and everyone knew it. No one even knew where to begin.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly, and all be in agreement or this will end badly. " said Raven.

Everyone agreed. Beast Boy, and Cyborg sat on the couch, Raven meditated in the middle of the room, and Starfire walked toward the hallway to her room.

"Where are you going?" said Robin, a little paranoid.

"Robin, I gave you my word. I just need some time to think by myself." said Starfire.

Robin didn't protest, not wanting to get into another argument.

Starfire closed the door to her room, and sat on her bed.

"_This is all my fault." she thought._

She laid down, and pulled herself into a ball. All of a sudden she sat straight up.

"_No! Do not do this to yourself again."_

She pushed her bangs back with her hands briefly.

"_Just think. We cannot trick him, but there must be a flaw in his plans!"_

She looked out her window to the sky. This seemed absolutely hopeless. If they let him take her powers, they were dead. If they didn't let him take her powers, they were dead. Any trickery, they were dead. There was just no way to win.

"Father, what should I do? If he gets a hold of this type of power, he would surly have humans on their knees."

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Human … that is it!" she yelled.

She ran out into the common room.

"There is a flaw!" said Starfire.

"In what?" asked Cyborg.

Starfire explained what Slade had forgotten about in his plans and what they needed to do.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Robin, a little worried.

"To be perfectly truthful, no. I could be mistaken, but it is better than doing nothing."

"But – " started Robin.

"Starfire's right. If we do nothing, it's guaranteed that we'll all die, but if her hunch is correct it'll save us."

"Fine, just … be safe okay." said Robin.

"I will, my love." said Starfire kissing him good bye.

The kiss lasted a little longer than they expected, and their friends started to get a little grossed out.

"Dude, get a room!" complained Beast Boy.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have a girlfriend, and _some people_ don't." Robin replied with a smirk.

That shut them up. Starfire hugged everyone else, and left the tower.

"My dear, I didn't expect you to come so early. I assure you you've made the right decision." said Slade.

"Let us just get this over with Slade." said Starfire coldly.

"Fine, get in the machine."

Starfire did as she was told, and stepped into her capsule, as Slade stepped into his.

The machine started, then she felt the pain.


	7. Transfer

**Chapter 7: Transfer**

It felt as if someone was ripping a knife through her abdomen. She couldn't stop the tears, or the screams from escaping her throat.

Starfire looked over at Slade, and he wasn't even making noise. He was just standing there, still, and pain-free.

**** Moments Before … *****

"So how was this supposed to work again?" asked Beast Boy.

The rest of the Titans were all waiting outside Slade's warehouse, waiting to come in and pick up Slade after he died.

"Starfire said that her body could barely handle that power, that's why whenever it triggers, she goes into a coma-like state for a little while. But what Slade doesn't realize is, a transfer of her power to a human, like Slade is doing to himself, would definitely kill him even without using the power. It would burn him from the inside out. The only reason that doesn't happen to her is because Tameranean people can withstand a lot more than humans."

"But, Slade is usually like 10 steps ahead of us!" argued Beast Boy.

"We just have to hope. It's the only possible way we can stop him." said Cyborg.

All of a sudden they saw a red light coming through the window … and screaming.

"I'm going in there!" yelled Robin.

All of a sudden, he was enveloped in black energy.

"No, if you go in there, you'll jeopardize our chances. Just wait until the light fades." said Raven.

"Fine." said Robin.

"Just, please be okay." Robin whispered to himself.

Now she felt as if she was dying. But how could this be? The only way that could happen is if …

"_No. He is going to - I was … wrong, and I will never see Robin again because of this." she thought._

The machine shut off. It was done, and Starfire fell to the floor in her capsule. Slade stepped out of his, glowing red.

"You thought I didn't know, did you? Foolish girl."

All of a sudden the Titans came running in.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

Slade chucked, reveling in his new power.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Robin.

"I believe the question is: what did you let me do to her."

Robin ran at Slade and kicked him in the chest.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." said Slade.

He fired a red starbolt in Robin's direction. Robin just barely got out of the way. It completely disintegrated the wall.

"Wha-? How did you -?" started Robin.

"Ah, you see I took both of her powers, and combined them. And now - "

"He can kill whomever he wants, whenever, instantly." said Raven.

Robin ran over to Starfire's capsule and got her out. Holding her in his arms, bridal style, he immediately noticed she was barely breathing.

"What happened to her?" yelled Robin.

"Oh, she never told you? Her powers are a part of her. If she loses both of her powers, she loses her life."

Everyone gasped and looked at Starfire's almost lifeless body.

Robin was angry. No. He was more than that; he was down right pissed off to no end. So many angry questions whizzed through his head. How did he not see this coming? Why did he let the most dangerous man in jump city, get a hold of the most feared power in the universe? Why did he not protect her? Why did _he_ always lose his loved ones?

Robin wanted to cry, but he just couldn't, not in front of Slade, and he had to be strong for Starfire. She didn't have much time left. He could feel it. They _had_ to bring Slade down. He was _not_ losing her.

"Titans, Go!" Robin commanded.

Robin found what he thought was the safest corner of the room, and laid Starfire down. He would just have to hope she wouldn't die on him before they defeated Slade … _if_ they defeated Slade.

Robin ran into the fight and saw that several things had already been disintegrated. Because he combined Starfire's two powers, the red starbolts were disintegrating everything, not just living things.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were in the middle of the room. The only thing keeping them alive was Raven's force field, and by the looks of it, Raven couldn't keep it up much longer.

Robin threw a bird-a-rang at Slade, and it hit him in the head. He stopped shooting red starbolts at the rest of the team and glared at Robin, ready to end his life.

"How the hell did you survive!" yelled Robin.

"You know, if it weren't for Starfire's starbolts, she wouldn't be able to hold the power either."

The Titans all realized what Slade had done.

"You are all more foolish than I remembered, if you believed I wouldn't do my research."

Robin scowled, he knew he shouldn't have gone against his better judgment. Now, Starfire's life was hanging in the balance. He looked over at her. She was so pale. Slade seemed to have noticed this.

"Are you worried about your little girlfriend? How sweet. I'd hate for her to go on suffering, so why don't I just put her out of her misery?" said Slade.

Robin didn't have time to react before Slade hit Starfire with a red starbolt.


	8. Impossible

**Chapter 8: The Impossible**

"No." Robin said almost inaudibly.

He still hadn't looked in her direction. He couldn't.

"No!" Robin yelled louder this time.

Robin started to run toward Slade before Cyborg grabbed him.

"Rob, stop! It's not worth it, he'll kill you!" warned Cyborg.

"I don't care!" said Robin, fighting back tears; rage and sorrow evident in his voice.

"Dudes, look." Beast Boy said.

Everyone turned in the direction they hadn't dared look. There was Starfire, standing, her eyes and body glowing red.

"That's impossible!" Slade spat.

Starfire started to walk towards Slade, the rest of the team staring in shock.

"Slade, you seem to be ignorant of the fact that once my body has contact with what it needs, it is able to function again." said Starfire.

Slade stepped back, beginning to get a little afraid for the first time in his life.

"You are a conniving, psychopathic, monster, Slade! You have terminated countless innocent lives, you have endangered my friends, you have turned our friends against us, and you disgust me!" said Starfire

It was almost as if Starfire was possessed; she was never this stern. But the Titans knew she had had enough of Slade, and she finally snapped (especially because of what he did to Robin, which she conveniently left out). She lifted her hand, glowing with a red starbolt.

"And now ... you are going to pay."

As Slade took his final breath, Starfire hit her mark.

The rest of the red energy that had once been surrounding Slade went back into Starfire.

Robin ran forward to catch her as she fainted from exhaustion. No matter how disturbing it was seeing Starfire like that, he was just grateful to get his girlfriend back; she was alive.

* * *

Starfire jolted awake.

'Oh, not again.' she thought.

She was in her room. Robin was nowhere to be found. Then, all the memories of what she did when she was last awake came flooding back to her. Although she had no regrets (it was a choice between going against what she believed in, or the innocent lives of the whole city being lost) she wondered what Robin would think of her.

She looked at her clock; it was 11:45 PM, the same day she had lost consciousness. She willed her legs to move, and get out of her bed. Then she took labored steps to her boyfriend's room.

She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." said Robin.

Starfire opened the door, but didn't step inside.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Starfire, tears threatening to spill from her emerald eyes.

Robin got up and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Not at all." said Robin smiling.

Starfire gave him a grateful smile back.

"If you hadn't done what you did, the whole city would probably be under Slade's control right now. I would have done the same thing. You had to end it."

They shared a tender embrace for a moment, for both had thought they would never see the other again.

"Wait." said Starfire as she terminated the hug abruptly.

Robin was a little saddened at the sudden lack of warmth, but sensed she was doing something important. Starfire stood in the middle of the hallway. Starfire's eyes and body started to glow red; red starbolts in her hands, then it stopped.

"Robin … I can control it!" said Starfire trembling with joy, although, she did feel a little dizzy after using her power.

Robin smiled at his princess looking genuinely happy again for the first time in a while. Then Starfire looked confused.

"I know I had used red starbolt earlier, but it was out of instinct. What changed?"

"Slade combined your powers. That's how he kept himself from being destroyed. Now you can throw red starbolts, that can disintegrate anything."

Starfire looked saddened.

"What's wrong, Star?"

"If he combined my powers, then I cannot have my regular starbolts anymore."

"Try it."

Starfire closed her eyes for a second, when she opened them, they were bright green. The same color starbolts were in her hands.

"But how?"

Robin smiled.

"Cyborg and I examined you and we have a theory. You weren't in a 'mini coma', so that means your powers didn't take as much energy from you. Your body may have separated your powers again, and gave you your regular starbolts, but it may have been too much for your body to make your other power the way it was before, if that makes any sense."

Starfire pondered this for a moment then nodded.

"Now, will you please hug me again! I'm getting frostbite here!" said Robin.

"Aww, you poor child." teased Starfire with a smile as she returned to the waiting arms of her boyfriend.

"Wanna go to our favorite place?" asked Robin.

"I'd love to." said Starfire.

A mischievous smile crept up on Robin's lips all of a sudden.

"Robin, why are you - aah!"

Robin picked up Starfire bridal style and started running down the hallway to the elevator.

"Put me down!" Starfire laughed.

"Eh, I don't think so."

Starfire stopped struggling, as she knew it was a futile effort.

Robin only put her down when they got to the roof. Although their favorite times to go were sunrise and sunset, the stars were absolutely breathtaking.

As they started to kiss, Starfire was overwhelmed with a peaceful feeling, carefree almost. One that hadn't entered her body since she was 5, since she knew about it. Starfire stopped the kiss.

"Thank you Robin."

"For what?"

"For keeping hope when I had none, for being there for me when I needed you."

"No problem. I'm just … so glad you're okay."

Robin looked at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

Starfire sighed happily. She couldn't believe it was over. They said it couldn't be done. They were wrong. She was free.

**End Authors Note:**

Yes, 'tis the end. Although it was a happy ending, I'm sad that it's over! I love you guys sooooo much for being so enthusiastic with this story! Please review, and tell me how you felt about ending and/or the whole story! Remember, friendly constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are NOT allowed! I know I told you all that I would reply to your reviews, but things got so crazy, I didn't have time, so sorry. I'll try to do better next story! Now I have 2 questions for you all: 1. I read the rules of FanFiction, and I thought I saw that you were only allowed to add an author's note at the beginning and end of the entire story (not the chapter), but I may have read it wrong. (I even asked someone, and I think they misunderstood what I was asking) So, are you? I see most people doing it, so I guess yes. 2. Does anyone know where I can find Teen Titans comics? I have some already, but there are some I don't have that I'd like. I've tried my local comic book stores and I've tried .com (they have some, but not all). Please help! Even if you don't know, if you've read #'s 4, 29, 39, and 46, can you tell me what happens? Thanks in advance if you give me some info! (And even if you don't!) Did you guys know that apparently if we send in enough letters to cartoon network they may bring back a new season of Teen Titans (this could be a rumor, idk)? I think there's a petition too. Greg Cipes and Tara Strong are behind it! Anyway, I've finished half the first chapter of my **NEW** **STORY**! It's called: 1st Date Dilemmas, it's a Starfire and Robin story, it's rated T, and it's a romance/humor story. That is all the info I'll give! Please check it out! Okay, I know this was a ridiculously long author's note! Sorry! So, thanks for reading this story, and I hope you'll read my future ones!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**

P.S.: These are all the AWESOME people who reviewed while I was writing the story. Love you guys! 3 :

ohyouknow88

Darkgurl01

ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow

LoreRobStar

StarCatBurning

GreennavyblueRaven

CallMeConstance

J-Rod67

moonlight fire xx

thebluecrystalrose

BELLA X STARFIRE7745231

JT LUVS PUPPIES

jaqui101

Thanks so much!


End file.
